


Unrequited

by Lizbit_97



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Not a fanfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, way of expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: Not a fanfic. Just needed to let it out. A weird way of articulating my emotional hurt about my unrequited love/crush.This is something that I’m actually going through.You don’t read, that’s okay.If you read, be mindful, be kind.You’re not obligated to read this nor reply.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is real. This is actually something that I’m dealing with. Please be kind and mindful. I just needed to write it out and put it out so it can relieve some of the feeling of eating at me from the inside.  
> You’re not obligated to read or write anything.

Unrequited

When I met you, it was fate  
Simple and easy. Like it was meant to be.  
I fell for you quickly and irrevocably.  
But you couldn’t be mine, not in the way I wanted you to be,  
as much as I yearned for you to be.  
You were hers. You were hers even before we properly met.  
But then she broke you.  
I stayed by your side,  
not wanting you to succumb to the other side.  
I stayed with you when you were miles away,  
When you fell for someone new.  
My heart cracked but you never knew.  
You’ll never know.

I was there for you when she crushed you.  
I cried when I heard your cries.  
I was helpless, unable to be there for you the way I wanted to be.  
The way you needed someone to be.  
But I did my best, and I’m happy I could help.  
I ached as I heard you descend into the bottom of bottles.  
I wept when you would take long to reply.

I was over the moon to hear from you again,  
You lost weight, but you looked livelier.  
Cautious when you told me of your method.  
But you were living, you were moving on, you were talking again.  
But then you weren’t.  
I worried.  
You said you’d always be there for me, and I, you.  
So I left you alone.  
But I worried.

You finally reply,  
You send me a video.  
You’re flirting.  
My heart skips and races.  
It’s not for me.  
You sent it by mistake.  
I don’t hear from you for a long while.

I find out via social media you’re in a relationship.  
Have been for 2 months now.  
I’m happy for you, truly.  
You deserve happiness.  
You deserve true and unequivocal, unending love.  
I hope she gives that to you.

I just break because you didn’t tell me,  
I thought you trusted me.  
But maybe you figured out that I love you.  
More than just as friends,  
More than I should.  
I know you care for me, love me, even.  
Just not as much as I do you.

Where you see a friend or a sister,  
I see you:  
A friend, the bestest friend,  
A lover,  
Someone who I want to laugh with,  
To cry with, to annoy,  
To grow old with.  
Someone I want to hold, forever preferably.  
Someone I want to cherish. To marry.  
I want to tell you “I love you.”  
To hear how those words would sound like,  
Coming from your lips, with your voice, directed at me,  
with meaning and filled with emotions and  
Love.

I want you to never doubt those words,  
To never fear the expiration of the relationship,  
To never feel the agony of heartbreak again.  
Because I would ensure you never have to.

Perhaps, now is not the right time.  
Perhaps, nor was it the right time then, when we first met.  
Perhaps in the future, hopefully not too distant,  
We should meet again.  
Hopefully then, it will be the perfect time.  
Hopefully then, we can be together,  
Try again, start anew, try loving together... Loving each other.

  
I would make you happy,  
Happier than when we were just friends.  
I will give you my love,  
I will give you my all,  
My entire being.  
As my heart beats for you, for the past 4 years,  
My heart yearns for you for the last 3,  
It shall continue beating for you for the foreseeable future,  
And shall remain entirely for you,  
For you have my heart,  
You have my love.  
Even if you don’t know,  
Or perhaps, even if you don’t want to know...

I shall forever love you.  
And should you not want me at all, even as just a friend...  
I will do my best to move on, but you will always have a piece of my heart,  
You will always have a place in my heart.


End file.
